


midsummer night's dream

by hillycos



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Midsummer Night's Dream, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillycos/pseuds/hillycos
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	midsummer night's dream

Baxter High is not known for its outstanding drama department. Most students aren’t interested in taking part in the shows. Theo has never been, for sure.  
But they were desperate for students for the Shakespeare show, so his English teacher offered extra credit. A test grade, replace with a 100, to anyone who participated in the show. So Theo signed up without giving it much thought after bombing the poetry test.  
Robin was somehow even shyer than he was, but he signed up for the tech crew to keep Theo company. Then he laughed at Theo and kissed him for luck before sending him off to the auditions.  
The audition required that they do a monologue from any of Shakespeare’s work. Theo had picked his monologue for the sheer amusement factor, choosing the character named for none other than his very own boyfriend.  
“If we shadows have offended, think of this, and all is mended: That you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear.” He hesitates, looking out at the bright stage lights of the theater. The English teacher and the drama teacher are sitting at a table in the front, watching him. He gulps, nervous, then looks to the back, toward the exit light.  
Robin is standing at the doorway at the back of the theater, silhouetted by the light of the door he’s propped up against, arms crossed, watching. He smiles at Theo, and suddenly he isn’t so nervous anymore. He continues filling the words with all of the playful energy he images Robin would’ve given, really saying them, “And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding than a dream. Gentles, do not reprehend- if you pardon, we will mend. And as I am an honest Puck, if we have unearned luck now, to escape the serpent’s tongue, we will make amends ere long, Else the Puck a liar call! So goodnight unto you all! Give me your hands if we are friends, And Robin shall restore amends.”  
Robin holds his hands up, silently applauding, before slipping out the door. Theo grins, bowing to the directors before turning and leaving the stage. A girl is waiting to go next, and she pats his shoulder, congratulating him.  
“You were really great,” she says.  
“Thanks,” Theo tells her. “I just imagined I was him, I guess.”  
She laughs, and Theo joins in, realizing how crazy that sounds- she has no idea he’s dating the real Robin Goodfellow, after all. Hobgoblins aren’t like people- just like they move fast when they want to. Time seems to move fast for them. The puck was alive in Shakespeare’s time, but he was just a little boy than for a hobgoblin. Now, he’s a teenager in hobgoblin years- Robin says to think of it as like dog years- one human year is like fifty to a hobgoblin.  
Theo’s favorite hobgoblin is waiting for him in the hall. “You were awesome,” he says, hugging Theo.  
Theo shrugs off the praise. “I just did what I thought you’d have done when he wrote it. We’ll see. I may not even get a part.”  
“That wouldn’t be so bad,” Robin points out. “Then they’d put you on the crew with me!”  
Theo thinks that might be fun. He figures he’ll play an extra fairy or one of the townspeople. Maybe even Egeus, the father of one of the lovers, if he’s lucky. There’s no way he’d ever be the main character, either one of the ‘Mechanicals’ working to put on the play within the play or one of the two pairs of lovers lost in the forest. He definitely won’t be one of the magical characters, the fairy royalty, or Puck himself.  
Theo is shocked when the cast list comes out the next day. He’s not in any hurry to check it, assuming it’s bad news. But Robin races to his side after class, linking their fingers and dragging him down the hall. “C’mon, let’s see what part you got!” he cheers.  
Figuring he’ll be playing a small character, Theo starts at the bottom as he reads the cast list. And keeps going up, and up, all the way until he gets to “Puck- Theo Putnam.” He turns to look at Robin, mouth hanging open.  
“I- I’m Puck!” he says, jumping into the air excitedly. Robin hugs him.  
“I know, I’m so proud of you!” the hobgoblin tells him.  
They take their backpacks and quickly make it to a quiet corner. Theo is giddy, proud to get such a big part, and amused to no end by which one it is. “I’m playing you!” he whispers once he’s sure no one can hear him.  
“And you’ll do great, and I can’t wait! After all, nobody knows me as you do,” Robin tells him, kissing his nose fondly.  
Theo links their hands together as they turn to walk out of the school, proud and pleased. Not just about the part- he’s equally delighted to be trusted by this amazing creature, someone so special even Shakespeare himself took note and wrote him down. Robin isn’t just one of the bard’s most beloved characters. After all-, here, now, at Baxter High, he’s very, very loved. By the boy who’ll be playing him in the school show!


End file.
